


Dear Mum

by ingoldenink



Series: Letters from Luna [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingoldenink/pseuds/ingoldenink
Summary: Before she goes to sleep that morning, Luna writes a letter to her mother.A short bit of fluff. Part of the series "Letters from Luna," but can be read as a stand-alone.





	Dear Mum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2013 for my best friend's birthday.

Dear Mum,

I think I am more excited than I have ever been in my entire life. I want to fill these lines with exclamation marks and words written in all capital letters, but then it would seem like I was screaming the entire thing, which I am much too tired to do.

Oh, Mum, we won.

Daddy is already here. He, and a lot of other people, will be sleeping in squooshy purple sleeping bags in the Great Hall, the way all the Gryffindors did one night in second year. His hugs are always nice, but the one he gave me when he saw me was one of the best ever. Warm and tight and a little bit wet because he’d burst into tears. I think I cried a little too, from the happiness of knowing that he was alive and safe. He wasn’t at the battle, but if I had died, it would have killed him.

Now I am up in Ravenclaw Tower. For roommates, I have Myra Quirke’s entire family, all jumbled into not just Myra’s bed but the other three beds as well. I don’t know where their usual occupants are. I wonder where they are sleeping, and if it is the sort of sleep you can wake up from.

I wish nobody had died. Well, I don’t wish Voldemort hadn’t died. Or that awful Bellatrix, or the other Death Eaters who were killed in the Battle. But Fred and Professor Lupin and Colin Creevey and Ron’s ex-girlfriend Lavender and...oh, grief is such a heavy weight to bear. It takes a long time to learn to march forward even though your loved ones can’t. That is something I have told you many times before, I guess, but I’m sad that my friends must now learn about it. And I am sad because I will miss my dead friends too.

But there is too much elation in the air for it not to fill my lungs. Do you believe it, Mum? Voldemort is dead. You see, Harry and Ron and Hermione broke into Gringotts, rode a dragon, and then went to Hogwarts. They were looking for something that had to do with Rowena Ravenclaw’s lost diadem, you know, the one Daddy’s recreating. I don’t know if they ever found it, actually, because then Harry and I fought the Carrows and...

I am sorry, Mum, I can’t think of the details of how the Battle started right now. Too many Wrackspurts around...they do like to hover around sleepy people. Anyway, I’ll be writing an article on it, so I can just send you a copy.

Oh, Mum, before I end this letter, I would like to tell you another thing. I know Harry actually killed Voldemort, but I think that Neville was even braver. You see, I realized some months ago that Harry knew how to kill Voldemort--knew that he could be killed. Neville did not know this, yet he faced off Voldemort, set his jaw and stood up for us as if Voldemort were no scarier than a Woolly Uncherflod. In that moment he was our fearless leader, and we were unified behind him. He gave everyone strength and hope. Oh, and he chopped off Voldemort’s snake’s head.

Mum, this is going to make you laugh, but Neville couldn’t even open his mouth to speak in front of me, afterwards. We sat together on a staircase, and I wanted to tell him how amazing he was, but the room was still too full of all the other feelings, of the sorrows and joys of every kind. I guess he will have to collect his thoughts. I know my thoughts about him feel unusually scattered, and yet unusually certain.

I am so very glad I’m alive, Mum. And that so many other people are too. 

Your half-asleep daughter,

L


End file.
